Dernières Volontés
by sounds-like-fun
Summary: Cadeau Melusine!Contente?Du Haru x Kyo, comme tu voulais, et c'était dur -- mais voilà, j'ai relevé le défi, même si j'ai dû...chut, lisez pour savoir.


**Note:** Salut les gens, bonne année! Voilà, ceci est une fic cadeau pour coupine **Mélusine2**, allez lire ses fics !( mind control!!)Sur sa demande, c'est du Haru x Kyo, oui, bizarre, hein? Me demandez pas pourquoi à moi... Mais j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, par contre je suis à la bourre, mais t'as vu, je suis même pas en retard!! Enfin... Sachant que c'était pour Noël, si mais ça se passe au nouvel an alors...  
**Disclaimer:** J'suis obligée??Les persos de Furuba ne sont pas za moua, ils sont à Takaya, mais vu ce qu'elle a fait (Yuki et Machi, Kyo et Tohru, Akito femelle et j'en passe et des meilleures) je les mérite plus, ne?Bon, ok, je les lui laisse. Pardon Kisa. Pardon Yuki, surtout, mais c'était le seul moyen TT

La pénombre n'avait pas quitté les lieux depuis la mort lente et pénible de leur occupant. Mais si les murs ont une mémoire, ils ne peuvent l'avoir oublié… Ce garçon d'apparence si frêle, mais, au fond, si volontaire… Il aura respiré ici sa première goulée d'air et y aura également rendu son dernier soupir. Et entre temps, que s'est-il donc passé ?Il a souffert. Tout le monde souffre. Il a aimé. Tout le monde aime, d'une certaine manière, mais personne comme lui. Et aimer l'a fait souffrir. L'Ultime forme d'Amour. Mais la scène la plus marquante qui eut lieu ici, entre ces quatre murs précisément, oui, ces murs blancs, dénués de personnalité, témoins toujours muets, avec pour tout décor ce lit aux draps blancs et impersonnels et ce mobilier tout aussi froid, est sans nul doute les dernières volontés de celui qui savait qu'il allait mourir. Elles furent adressées aux deux personnes 'spéciales' à ses yeux, et dites d'une voix calme mais affaiblie par la maladie. Une voix dans laquelle on sentait un mélange d'émotions aussi diverses que contradictoires. Appréhension, amour, volonté, fermeté, mais hésitation, acidité peut-être, amertume, très certainement, et désir. Désir de voir se réaliser un dernier souhait.

Ce fut décidément un bien Joyeux Noël. Un des Sôma était mort. Bientôt, un nouveau-né prendrait sa place. Mais jamais personne ne pourrait réellement le « remplacer ». Laissez-moi plutôt vous raconter ce Jour, le dernier de sa vie, celui où chaque instant le menait, pour finalement y aboutir dans plus de tristesse encore qu'au commencement, une sorte d'apothéose du malheur.

Je ne vais pas commencer par sa naissance. Il est né. Il a grandi. Point à la ligne. Mais il n'a pas eu une enfance heureuse… Ses parents ?Ils ne l'ont jamais aimé, de toute façon. Le jour de sa mort, sa mère ne versa pas une larme. Elle se mit en deuil cependant, pour l'apparence. C'est étrange de ne pas être triste quand son fils meurt. Ou plutôt, étrange de ne pas le montrer. Ce monde n'est qu'apparences et faux-semblants, car personne ne possède la capacité de lire dans le cœur des gens qui ils sont vraiment.

Ainsi, toute la maisonnée était endeuillée ce soir-là. Un soir qui aurait dû être festif, gai. Mais non, pas un bruit dans la demeure des Sôma. Silencieuse et sinistre. Dans une chambre au premier, Haru pensait. Il ne faisait plus que cela : penser. Penser à ce qu'avais dit Yuki. Les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé, des ses lèvres pâles et tremblantes. Mais il aurait dû savoir. Tout, tout pour protéger Yuki…Quel idiot, de ne pas l'avoir vu. De ne pas l'avoir senti. Lui qui s'était promis de ne jamais le laisser tomber. Yuki était si fragile… C'était évident, et pourtant il avait été aveugle. Il aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose…

Si seulement… Oui, avec des si seulement, on peut ressusciter n'importe qui…

**Flash Back**

Pâle. Livide même. A l'article de la mort. C'est ainsi que, en entrant dans la petite pièce exiguë, les deux jeunes hommes virent leur plus cher ami. Quand ce garçon aux cheveux roux était entré, les murs avaient semblé plus lumineux. D'un regard, Kyo avait éclairé la vie de Yuki. Il étouffa un cri en sentant comme une pierre tomber lourdement dans son estomac en voyant son cousin ainsi. Et quand cet autre garçon, si calme, presque nonchalant, entra à son tour dans la pièce, la lumière finit totalement d'apparaître sur le visage de Yuki. Ils étaient pour la première fois tous les trois véritablement liés, même si personne ne le disait. Tout était prédestiné… Il regarda Haru pleurer en silence. Et cela lui fit mal au cœur. Au plus profond de son cœur qui, malgré sa fragilité, était resté intact grâce à ces deux personnes…

Il devait parler.

« J'ignore si je pourrais…aller jusqu'au bout de mon idée mais…écoutez-moi sans m'interrompre. Haru…Kyo… Vous êtes les deux êtres que je chéris le plus.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration pour le moins inattendue. Il est des cas où le silence est éloquent, cependant il leur faisait sentir, en cet instant, que le temps leur était compté. Même s'ils l'ignoraient encore.

-Cela vous choque ?Ou au moins, vous surprend…C'est normal, je veux dire…Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif, mais de toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, pas vrai ? Et maintenant, je regrette. Je regrette toutes ces choses que j'aurai pu faire, mais que je n'ai pas faites faute de courage. Je regrette tous ces mots que j'ai pensés, mais jamais dits, à cause de la peur qui me nouait les entrailles, et la gorge. Pourtant, c'est si facile à dire à une chaise, ou un miroir… Mais avoir la personne en face, ce n'est pas pareil. Haru, toi qui a tant fait pour moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé le moyen de te rendre la pareille. Mais je t'aime, Hatsuharu. Kyo…Kyo, toi que je prétendais haïr, à force de penser à toi, j'ai fini par t'aimer. C'est paradoxal, et si simple en même temps… Alors maintenant que je ne peux plus vivre, je vous demande une chose, une seule… Aimez pour moi. »

Kyo et Haru, trop abasourdis pour dire quoi que ce soit, n'eurent pas le loisir de demander le sens des derniers mots du rat : plus jamais un son ne sortirai de ses lèvres qui bleuiraient bientôt, faute de vie pour les animer. Ainsi mourut Yuki Sôma, laissant derrière lui sa dernière énigme. Et pas la moindre : Tout en mourant, il posait l'éternel problème de la vie…

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Kyo se leva. Depuis la mort de Yuki, il n'avait plus souri. Mais à part ça, il n'y avait rien de changé dans son comportement. Il gardait tout, toute cette douleur au fond de son cœur, là où lui-même ne pourrait plus la faire ressortir. Mais il ne voyait pas qu'en fait, elle coulait à travers tous les pores de sa peau pour le consumer lentement. Il se dirigea vers la chambre du défunt. Tout était en place, personne n'était rentré depuis le drame. Lentement, à pas feutrés, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu, ou vu par la nuit silencieuse elle-même, il ouvrit la penderie. Elle sentait toujours aussi bon, le parfum de Yuki… Une odeur chargée de souvenirs douloureux. Il en sortit un vêtement magnifique, qui aurait dû servir bientôt. Le costume de cérémonie du rat. Yuki aurait dû danser, cette année-là… Une fois de plus il sentit cette étrange sensation s'emparer de sa gorge. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Le deuil empêcherait-il le petit…rituel d'avoir lieu ? Kyo n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond dans la maison. Tohru était bien là, mais elle venait d'être mise au courant. Pour le rat. On avait pris le temps, pour le lui annoncer, pensa Kyo. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui parler. Alors, pour éviter de devenir complètement fou, il se décida à faire quelque chose. Il plia délicatement le vêtement, et le prit contre lui pour sortir discrètement de la chambre de son cousin par la fenêtre, atterrissant sans bruit sur le sol, puis il courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'au manoir des Sôma… Il ne voyait plus ce qui l'entourait. Enfermé dans un monde qui n'était qu'à lui, un monde où personne n'était mort ni ne mourrait jamais, un monde où l'on pouvait aimer sans souffrir, un monde qui jamais n'existerai. Plus il s'approchait de l'imposante demeure où reposait Yuki, plus ce monde s'effaçait devant lui pour laisser place à l'horreur et à la tristesse qui lui étaient maintenant coutumières… Il pila net devant la porte, figé, ne sachant plus ce qu'il faisait, puis il regarda le costume à peine froissé dans ses mains. Le tissus, si doux, lui brûlait les paumes comme pour lui rappeler l'innommable vérité. Il serra la tunique contre sa poitrine, comme pour accoutumer son cœur à cette chaleur nouvelle et si douloureuse. Mais tout en lui était glacé et mort. Tout sauf une petite partie de lui-même qu'il ignorait encore…

De sa fenêtre, Haru avait vu Kyo arriver. Il était plutôt bien placé, avec cette vue sur la rue. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il préférait loger ici, et non dans une chambre plus grande, mais moins pratique. D'ici, il pouvait presque tout savoir. Les allées et venues de chacun. Voir Kyo ici ne le surprenait pas plus que cela. Il aurait bien dû venir un jour ou l'autre. Avec une discrétion qui ne lui était pas coutumière, le chat se glissa dans la manoir, vers une pièce inoccupée, la pièce que Yuki aurait utilisée pour se préparer pour la fête du nouvel-an. Haru savait parfaitement ce que faisait Kyo, il avait aperçu le curieux paquet qu'il tenait bien serré contre lui. Si les choses n'avaient pas été ce qu'elles étaient, il serait allé voir ce que Kyo faisait. Mais il n'avait plus envie de bouger, plus envie de rien faire d'ailleurs. Il restait là à regarder le ciel changer. Jamais auparavant il n'avait remarqué qu'il pouvait prendre tant de teintes différentes. Jamais auparavant il n'avait senti ce même ciel peser sur lui comme ça.

Kyo, quant à lui, continuait son chemin, et, à pas feutrés, il entra dans la petite chambre bleue. Il déposa son précieux chargement, et c'est alors que lui vint une idée un peu folle. Ce costume devait être si doux… Personne n'était là. S'il l'enfilait, juste pour voir, juste pour avoir encore un peu Yuki près de lui… Il avait bien changé en quelque jours. Enervé à la moindre petite chose, nerveux. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux, et le coucher de soleil que ses iris presque rouges évoquaient avant perdait de son éclat de jour en jour. Il s'étiolait. Et il n'était pas le seul. Haru, lui, refusait de bouger. Il l'avait appris par Kagura, venue tenter de le faire sourire -en vain- et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette nouvelle l'avait ébranlé. Peut-être parce que le bœuf et lui étaient les dernières personnes à avoir vu Yuki vivant. Peut-être parce que tout ce qui lui rappelait Yuki était un point très sensible, en ce moment. Peut-être parce qu'ils devraient tous les deux vivre avec cette même douleur toute leur vie. Mais cela, Kyo ne l'avait pas compris-ou admis- et il tenait à préserver son apparence blasée et indifférente. Lentement, et avec précaution, il se saisit d'un pan de l'étoffe, puis le reposa. Il fit glisser son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête, puis enfila la tenue de cérémonie de Yuki, le cœur battant. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion d'en porter une : il était le chat, rejeté du cercle des douze. Le tissus, pourtant si doux, semblait lui brûler la peau. Il le brûlait à ses souvenirs, à ses peines trop longtemps enfouies, à ses sentiments refoulés. La douleur fut telle que, pour la première fois depuis la mort du rat, il se laissa aller à pleurer tout ce qui avait péri en lui avec son cousin. Une larme roula sur sa joue, laissant une traînée qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer. Trop tard. Quelqu'un l'avait déjà vu pleurer.

Haru avait finalement quitté son repaire. En silence. Il avait suivi Kyo. En silence. Et l'avait regardé pleurer, avec stupéfaction…Et en silence. Toujours et encore. Kyo était si bruyant, avant. Lui, du moins, « white haru », était si calme en comparaison… En silence, il s'avança vers Kyo. En silence, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du chat…

« T'aurais jamais dû venir, murmura-t-il.

Kyo sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un entre ici, à part lui bien sûr.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, Haru ?

-Plus que tu ne penses. Tu pleures ?

Le chat rougit. Comment nier, quand tout votre visage est couvert de larmes ?Ce fut Haru qui rompit ce moment de gêne.

-Pardon. Question stupide. La réponse est évidente.

-Et toi, Haru, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Rien, j'ai plus rien à faire. J'ai plus rien tout court.

-Et…Rin ?

-Quoi, Rin ?Elle sera là ce soir si c'est elle que tu veux voir… Moi je m'en fout.

-C'est vrai ?

-Vrai. De toute façon, je…

Haru s'interrompit. Il n'allait pas dire cela à Kyo. A personne, d'ailleurs. Puisque rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis… Il eut un vague sourire en pensant qu'il ne souffrirait plus très longtemps…

-Tu as compris le sens de ses dernières paroles ? Interrogea brusquement Kyo. Bien sûr, il parlait de Yuki. Bien sûr, Haru avait compris. Et il avait peut-être une réponse à apporter. Il s'approcha du chat pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Je crois qu'il voulait dire…

Dans un geste qui aurait pu paraître irréfléchi, il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Ses lèvres à lui étaient froides, et se réchauffaient à celles de Kyo. Leurs cœurs à tous les deux étaient froids. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, ils se réchaufferaient. Haru rompit leur baiser pour susurrer un mot, un seul, la fin de sa phrase.

-Ca »

Il laissa un Kyo plus perplexe que jamais. Le cœur du chat battait plus vite que d'ordinaire, et Haru le savait. Ce qui le surprenait, c'est que le sien, qu'il avait cru mort, battait lui aussi à tout rompre. En un éclair il avait compris ce que voulait dire Yuki. Il croyait presque le voir près de lui, souriant tristement. Mais rien n'y faisait : il se sentait toujours coupable de n'avoir pas su protéger celui qu'il aimait.

Kyo aussi avait compris. A l'instant où il avait embrassé celui qui avait été le plus proche de Yuki. Hatusharu. Les dernières paroles du rat lui semblaient maintenant on ne peut plus claires. Il en était blessé et soulagé à la fois. Troublé, aussi. Yuki savait que tous deux seraient brisé par sa mort. Et il savait aussi qu'ils la surmonteraient. Des dernières pensées bien amères, de savoir que les gens qu'on aime continueront d'aimer sans vous. Alors, il avait voulu que les gens qu'il aime s'aiment. Grâce à lui, tout simplement pour laisser une trace de son passage. Un petit rien qui fait tout. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Haru, il lui apparut qu'ils pourraient s'entendre, être complices dans cette consolation de leur cœurs brisés…

Mais Haru voulait-il vraiment être consolé ?Il semblait se complaire dans son mutisme. Il avait décidé, à la mort de Yuki, que lui aussi devait mourir. Mais jusque là, les dernières volontés du mourant l'en avaient empêché. Deux sentiments contradictoires se mêlaient dans sa tête : le suivre contre son gré, pour être avec lui, ou préserver sa mémoire, et lui obéir ?En suivant Yuki dans la mort, ne se montrait-il pas égoïste. Et Kyo… Pourquoi ?A cause des paroles du rat ?Il ne pouvait rester, alors il le poussait délibérément dans les bras d'un autre ?Belle mentalité. Mais… Ce qu'il avait ressenti envers le chat était plus que de la compréhension. Etait-ce réellement ce que Yuki voulait ?Il ne désirait plus tant que cela être seul avec lui-même. Mais tout cela attendrait le lendemain. Il était terriblement fatigué, et, pour la première fois depuis des jours, il pensait pourvoir trouver le sommeil…

Le lendemain, jour du nouvel an, manoir Soma… 

Au lieu de la traditionnelle danse, la famille Soma aurait droit à une veillée funèbre, cette année. Le rat n'était pas là. Plus là. Le silence était pesant, et Haru, dans un coin de la pièce, commençait à s'inquiéter. Un peu plus, et Kyo serait en retard. Ils avaient pourtant bien convenu d'une heure. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets à la pendule. Mais le chat n'avait pas manqué à sa parole, il était bien là. La surprise était palpable, à la vue de Kyo portant les vêtements qui avaient appartenu à Yuki, les membre du Juunishi étaient sidérés… Comment avait-il osé ?Akito, surtout, enrageait à l'idée qu'on puisse ainsi se moquer de lui. Il le prit comme une attaque personnelle. Tant mieux : c'en était une. Haru se leva, toujours calme, et s'éclaircit la gorge comme pour demander l'attention. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, car tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui maintenant qu'il était debout. Il commença.

« Yuki aurait dû être parmi nous ce soir. Il aurait pu être ici, si certaines personnes –il lança un regard lourd de sens et de tristesse vers Akito- n'avaient tu un terrible secret.

-Ne sois pas stupide, cracha Akito.

-Ne m'interrompez pas. Vous saviez, Akito, qu'il était malade.

Cette accusation sonnait comme un cri.

-J'ai vu Yuki mourir. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Peu de gens le savent, mais il nous a fait appeler, Kyo et moi. Pour entendre ses dernières paroles. Il nous a dit de vivre heureux. C'est ma faute : je n'ai pas su le protéger, et je m'en voudrai toujours. Mais ce n'est pas que MA faute, et vous le savez, cela. Le pire, c'est de savoir que je ne pourrai pas respecter son dernier vœu. Etre heureux… Alors qu'on fait tout pour m'en empêcher. Jamais plus je ne serai à ses côtés.

-Mais…interrompis Kyo.

-Yuki ne sera pas là non plus pour Kyo, continua Haru sans remarquer l'interruption du chat. Oui, vous pensez qu'ils se haïssaient, pas vrai ?Non, c'est juste ce que tout le monde attendait d'eux. Au début, c'était vrai, mais à force… A force…

-A force de penser à quelqu'un on finit par l'aimer, déclara Kyo.

Un long blanc suivit ces paroles. Personne ne s'y attendait.

-Haru et moi avons eu une petite conversation, reprit Kyo. Hier. Et…

**Flash Back**

Alors que Haru se dirigeait vers sa chambre, Kyo le rattrapa.

« Partons. J'en peux plus… chuchota-t-il presque imperceptiblement.

-Moi non plus, Kyo Neko. J'ai un plan. Garde donc ces vêtements, ils te vont si bien…

-Hein ?

-Et demain, vient comme ça.

-A la cérémonie ?Je peux pas, espèce de bœuf stupide, je…

-Ne fais pas partie des douze. On s'en fout. On envoie tout paître. Laisse-moi parler, demain. Et prépare tes bagages. On va obéir à Yuki.

-Comment cela ?

-Chut, à demain, traîne pas dans les parages…

**Fin du Flash Back**

-Ciao », termina sobrement Haru.

Il se mit à courir, agrippant au passage son sac dissimulé dans les buissons de l'entrée, la main de Kyo dans la sienne, traînant derrière lui le chat, sidéré de l'audace de son nouvel ami. Ils coururent alors à en perdre haleine, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus, et s'écroulèrent en riant dans l'herbe d'un parc.

Pendant ce temps, Akito remuait ciel et terre pour les ramener. Mais la fuite éperdue des deux garçons avait comme réveillé le reste des Soma. Ils refusèrent de poursuivre les fugitifs. Ce qui en coûta une cicatrice en plein milieu de la joue à Rin, que des larmes vinrent guérir. Un énorme plâtre à Ritsu. Et la vie à Kisa. Faudrait-il un autre deuil pour avoir enfin la liberté ?

« Je suis mort, dit Kyo, sans arrière pensée. Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et porta une main à sa bouche.

-Dieu merci, non !s'exclama Haru. Une personne que j'aime en moins, c'est déjà trop… Mais Kyo, si je ne peux plus être là pour Yuki, il aurait aimé que je sois là pour toi.

-Je pense que je peux t'aimer.

-Je pense que Yuki t'aimait, et cela me suffit pour dire que moi aussi. Quand tu es avec moi c'est comme s'il était un peu là parce qu'on est les derniers à l'avoir vu vivant. Tu gardes la même image que moi en tête… »

Kyo, dans un suprême effort, se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de celui qui s'apprêtait à remuer des souvenirs trop douloureux encore. Haru, surpris d'abord, se laissa aller. Il caressa le tissus de la manche du chat, et pensa que Yuki était un peu là. Il remonta le long de son bras, et caressa ses cheveux roux et soyeux. Il aimait toujours Yuki. Mais il aimait aussi Kyo. C'est ce que Yuki aurait voulu… Epuisés, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Demain, ils verraient. Ils apprendraient le véritable sens de l'expression « vivre au jour le jour ». Mais pour ce soir, ils avaient retrouvé un peu de chaleur, un peu de bonheur, et un peu de Yuki. Peut-être un peu d'eux-mêmes, aussi…

BONNE ANNEE, Vivez heureux pour les gens qui l'auraient souhaité mais ne sont plus là pour vous le dire...


End file.
